In a normal life
by XoXILoVehARrYpOttERxOx
Summary: What if Harry wasn’t the chosen one….what if Neville was? Lily and James are alive and Harry has a little sister. Follow Harry through the hard times of a “normal” life for this wizard! HGRW and of course....HARRY GINNY! annd new characters!
1. How it all began

**TITLE: **In a normal life…

**SUMMARY:** What if Harry wasn't the chosen one….what if Nevile was? Lily and James are alive and Harry has a little sister. Follow Harry through the hard times of a _"normal"_ life for this wizard! HGRW, HG! (BIG HG!)

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own a Pony and I don't own Harry Potter…..sadly

**_How it all became_**

It was 6 AM when Lily Potter woke up to screaming coming from upstairs. She sat up, still half asleep, and turned to her husband, James Potter, who wasn't there. Sighing, she got up, put on her robe and headed up to her 1 year old daughter, Samantha Lily Potter's room only to find Samantha and James fast asleep in the rocking chair next to her crib.

"Harry's too old to be crying this early," she thought, even though she knew perfectly well it wasn't true. Some 2 year olds still cry. She headed to her son, Harry James Potter's room and picked him up rocking him back and forth, trying to get him to sleep. As Lily rocked him, she began to wonder why on earth she agreed to two children in two years.

"Because you wanted them to be close. The fact that they're so cute is just a bonus toy that came in the box of cereal," she answered herself, as Harry started to fall asleep.

Lily and James had lived a perfect life, or perfect enough for them. After attending Hogwarts they got married and got jobs. James was the head of the Department of Magical Artifacts (a/n sorry that might not be a real department, I wanted something no one in the real books had). Lily became a healer at St. Mungos. About 3 months after getting married, Voldemort as killed. The prophecy has yet to be fulfilled, but luckily not by Harry. Peace was about to overtake the wizarding world. Three months later, Lily got pregnant with Harry. After Harry, came Samantha, and Lily decided not to go back to work – at least not now. She always had her mind set on a job at Hogwarts, as did James, but none were open and they had the kids.

James had been the quitich star at school and planned on passing that trait onto Harry, and even Samantha. He was overjoyed when he found out he as going to be a dad, and when Samantha came, he was so happy he wanted to just stay home with the two kids all day, but he knew he couldn't. As he lay there with Samantha in his arms, he thought about the future. Samantha would be beautiful. Every boy would have their eyes on her. He laughed to himself.

"Harry will have to keep an eye on her in school," he thought laughing again, just as Lily walked in.

Lily - "Oh, you're up! Well come on, put her down and come get some breakfast and get ready for work."

James gave her a look saying "please let me stay you need help!"

Lily - I'll be fine with them alone! Your moms coming over so I will have someone with me…"

James walked away thinking about how we his life is looking and how much he couldn't wait till his children grew up so he could teach them more.

A/N: ok so be honest with me…how much does it rock? Haha just kidding really tell me if it sucks or not please IM COUNTING ON U ALL!

So you all know whatt to do…the 3 R's! No I'm not talking about Reuse, Recycle and what ever the 3rd R is…..im talking about REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Invitations and Arrivals

a/n : Ok thank u for the reviews! Sorry about the format of how I did it. The whole script format doesn't work! But I was tired so I improved this….I also went with POVs! Feel it helps me write better…being able to put myself in someone's shoes for it. THANK YOU ALL I LOVE U!

_**Invitations and Arrivals!**_

**SAMANTHA'S POV!**

When Samantha woke u she was still half asleep but she knew she wasn't in her room. She was on a couch, in the living room…maybe. She wasn't sure of herself so she sat up. Yep, definatly the living room. '_What am I doing in the living room?'_ she asked herself. '_Oh I remember I was going to ask about Ginny. Guess that never happened!' _Sam got up, and went upstairs to find her mom.

"Hey mom!" Ah, she found her in her room! Doing laundry, how predictable.

"Hey, hunny. You're finally up! What would u like? You want any breakfast?" she asked. She was still working on the laundry but defiantly paying attention to Sam.

"Um, maybe later but first I want to ask you something. Do you think maybe Ginny could come here this summer? Maybe Ron, Hermione and Ian could come too? If Harry wants them to come of course, its no for me to ask about but I still wanted to offer and-" she was cut of by Lily.

"Of course they can come! They haven't come over in forever! Oh and Ian and Hermione have never been over! This will be so much fun! Before you go though, tell me, is Ian cute? And if he is, do u like him? And if u do _be safe_!"

"Mom!" She hesitated, "yes, he's extremely amazing!" She giggled. Oh my, she giggled! She hasn't giggled since she was 5 and she had a crush on Ron and he kissed her on the check on a dare. That was weird.

"ok, ok, ok! I'm sorry. I should save this for gossip night with the girls! Go! Owl them! Tell Harry to owl Ron, Hermione, and Ian. Tell them to come over anytime! Tomorrow. Next week. Just no more then a week. I don't know if I can wait that long!"

"OK!" She ran to Harry's room! She couldn't wait for Ginny to get here. She hasn't seen her in 2 weeks! Hopefully Harry will invite Ian! She has liked Ian since around 2nd year. He was in 3rd year then. The minute they met. She could remember it now…

"_Oh, Ginny! It's our 2nd year! Ok so since this school was lacking in the cute-factor last year u think it will improve?" Sam had just walked into the great hall._

"_Man I hope so! So many boys and yet none of them are even adorable!"_

"_at least we are adorable!"_

"_who said we?" Ginny asked laughing sarcastically_

"_GINNY! You're my best friend and you just said I'm not ador-" She was stopped when she bumped into someone. She looked up. He had to be a yeah older, beautiful brown eyes and gorgeous brown hair. This defiantly raised the cute-factor of the school. Up 100 points. No, 1,000. Not even, more like 100,000…_

That gorgeous eyed beautiful haired boy happens to be Ian, one of Harry's best friends and Sam's huge crush. But they probably won't happen. Ian doesn't like her, or so she thinks…

"Haarryy!" Sam sang as she ran into Harry's room! "get a peaice of Parchment and right a letter to Ron, Hermione, and Ian! They're coming over this summer! Come on! Scoot! Get going! I am owling Ginny now! This is gonna be such a fun summer!" She rambled as she walked out of the door leaving Harry laying on his bed staring at the Sam walking away like she was crazy.

**HARRY'S POV**

'_Did she just say they were coming here? We always go to the burrow…oh well its good for a change'_ Harry thought as her go up. He walked over to his desk and pulled out some parchment and started writing a letter to Ron.

_Ron,_

_So Sam had a crazy idea to invite you all over here this summer. I'm sure Ginny was part of the planning! But oh well, so come anytime. I'm inviting Hermione too! So of course, the love of your life will be here. And Ian might come too so, write back or just come. _

_Harry_

Harry wrote basically the same thing to Hermione and Ron. Once he was done he went on thinking about them coming. It would be him, Ian and Ron in his room and Sam, Hermione and Ginny in Sam's room.

'_Ginny' _Harry has had a secret crush on Ginny for a while. He never thought it was big but maybe it is. He didn't know. He never knew when it came to girls. If things were meant to be, they would happen hopefully this summer! Just as he was about to go back to sleep he heard a loud piercing scream. It sounded like Sam. He ran down stairs and sure enough, it was Sam screaming.

"GINNY! OH MY GOSH I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Same screamed as she hugged her best friend in the world. Harry felt butterflies. It was Ginny. Yep, he still liked her. Ginny saw him. Oh no, he was walking towards him. She was about to hug him. Harry couldn't take it he liked her too much. But he has to hold back. _'I haven't seen her in a month! Don't rush into anything'_ He hugged her. He couldn't resist it. He wanted to kiss her so much. They looked into each others eyes…

**GINNY'S POV**

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes. Oh how she loved his eyes. She loved him! She wanted to kiss him, so badly. _'Don't rush, don't rush!' _she looked in his eyes again. She couldn't take it. She leaned forward and-

"HARRY! Mate! Good to see ya!" yelled Ron. Great timing, Ron, beautiful.

Ginny looked and Harry again. She could see apology in his eyes but it wasn't his fault. It was her stupid brother's fault. Bloody hell Ron could it have been any worse of a time!

a/n! ok so this was a bit longer….I'm not too proud of my 1st chapter but it was just a background so hopefully it will get better

so please do the 3 R's! (review review review!)

- XoXILoVehARrYpOttERxOx


	3. Bubbling Relationships

**A/n: ok thank u all for the reviews! I loved the constructive criticism! I am going to try and make it a regular story and only a couple POVs this time…tell me what u like better! This is a test! I know it gets confusing! Keep reading sorry it took so long!**

_**Bubbling relationships**_

That night after dinner and a couple movies, all six of them went up to unpack. Hermione and Ginny were to sleep in Sam's room and Ron and Ian were in Harry's room. When the girls got their, the gossip started immediately!

"So, Ginny….either that was a very long hug with my brother when you got here, or something was bubbling. Spill girlfriend!" Sam asked as soon as they walked in the door. She couldn't wait one more minute.

"Bloody hell, Sam! Let me get in the door!" She walked in and sat down on Sam's bed an continued. I think we were going to kiss."

"YAY! Oh my gosh I've been waiting for this! You two love each other! Get in there and kiss your man, girl!"

"But all the boys are in there!"

"She's right Sam," agreed Hermione. "Maybe she should wait"

"Hell no! Get in there and if he doesn't like it claim we were playing truth or dare!"

"Maybe later. First tell me…you and Ian?" Ginny had been waiting for them to get together since they met. They obviously liked each other. Actually the only two people in their little group that had realized they liked each other and gotten together were Ron and Hermione!

Sam took a while to answer. She definatly liked him but, she wasn't sure if he liked her. "No, I wish. I really REALLY like him, but he doesn't like me. Or at least I don't think he likes me."

"Well you should find out and then get him he does and-"Ginny was interrupted by Hermione.

"Ok look, only because you two need to get together am I telling you this. Ian loves you. He's afraid to go out with you though because he doesn't know you like him and you're his best friend's sister." Hermione hesitated in telling them this, because she had just told one of her best friend's darkest secret. When she thought about it again, she was happy she had told her because Ian had been miserable with out her.

"Oh really? This is great. We just have to get alone so I can work my magic!" She giggled again. What was happening to her! "Well Ginny go! Kiss your man!"

_Meanwhile in the Boys Room_

"Ok man spill. If I hadn't of said anything, would you have kissed Gin?" Ron asked, wanting to know if his best friend was really getting together with his sister, which was probably the best thing in the world!

"Maybe. I dunno though! I wanted to and it seemed like it…" Harry really, really wanted to kiss Ginny. He also didn't want to ruin the relationship they had but he really wanted to kiss Ginny. His thoughts were interrupted by Ian.

"Bloody hell, Sam looked good today."

"Ian, mate, you like her go get her!" Yelled Ron, with a chocolate frog in his mouth.

"She doesn't like me…I just have to admire her from afar." Ian sat there dreaming about what it would be like if she liked him.

"Ian! Open your bloody eyes! She adores you! I've read her letters to Gin!" Harry said trying to get Ian to realize what was right in front of him.

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?"

"I'm her brother….technically it is…but she has to love me no matter what."

As soon as that was said, Ginny burst open the door ran up to Harry and kissed him. Harry's knees went weak. Then he kissed her back. Ginny fell on the bed with Harry on top of her. Ron and Ian back away to the door. Before they left, Ron yelled "BE SAFE!" As soon as they got out of the door, Ron turned to Ian.

"well you saw them…so what are you going to do?"

Ian turned and ran to Sam's room. He opened the door and momentarily forgot what he was doing.

"Ian? Do you need something?" asked Sam. She was secretly hoping he just wanted to stay there with her, but knew that probably wasn't the case.

"Ummm" Ian was at a loss with words. He felt stupid. He turned and walked out the door. As soon as he was out the door he remember what he was doing and turned around open the door, ran up to Sam and kissed her.

Sam felt her knees to weak but kissed him back. As soon as thy broke apart, Ian bolted. Sam ran after him and found him in the garden.

Ian saw her coming. Once she was in front of him he looked into her eyes and said…

**A/n: ok so tell me whether you like me doing POV writing or what I just did. PLEASE CONSTRUCTIVE CRTICISM! I may not follow everyone's advice but I will defiantly take everyone's into consideration. Sorry it took so long! MUCHO THANKS!**

**Liss!**


	4. Bubbling Relationships part II

**a/n: ok thank u MingShun and all other reviews for the boost and tips! MingShun, thank u so much for helping me out I'm trying to make it better….this is my first fan fiction so I'm still working out kinks! Stay with me please and keep reading! I really love all the comments I am getting back they get me going! I love you all! And I'm slightly hyper so what other time to start writing than now? I promise that things will heat up and well u know the basic storyline of all that...but I promise it will happen soon I'm creating a base to work on….I think could get much better if things are working in the beginning? Don't you? KEEP READING!**

**Disclaimer (I forgot to do this a couple chapters ago!): nope still don't own it!**

_Last on 'In a normal life…'_

_Sam felt her knees to weak but kissed him back. As soon as thy broke apart, Ian bolted. Sam ran after him and found him in the garden._

_Ian saw her coming. Once she was in front of him he looked into her eyes and said…_

Once she was front of him he looked into her eyes and said nothing. He couldn't speak. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. Her hair caught the light and sparkled looking brilliant. Her eyes glowed with passion and confusion but her face was mixed with worry and fear. Fear that Ian's intentions of the kiss were not what she had hoped for.

Sam had hoped for a relationship with the one she thought she loved. _'Of course I love him what and I thinking! I love the way he smiles when he looks at me. His beautiful smile. But he always seems too afraid to make a move.' _Sam fought with herself on what the kiss meant. She wasn't too sure herself what it meant either. _'I've never loved anyone before…how do I know this is really love? Well, I get butterflies when he walks in the door or when I'm looking at him. Maybe it is love…' _

As Sam was having this fight with herself in her head Ian was having the same fight. _'I love her. I've never loved…but I love her. Yes, a couple girlfriends but never real love how do I know it's true?' _

At Hogwarts last year a couple girls liked him and yes, he dated some of them. They never lasted longer than 2 weeks though. He wasn't nervous around them, but he never liked them as much as he likes – no, loves – Samantha Lily Potter. He broke down around her. Yes, when other people were around he could say hi and talk to her and all but when it was just them and he was about to confess if undying love to her, it took more!

"Sam – um – uh…." Ian stuttered. He couldn't believe it, he was about to tell her how he felt. Did he really want to do this? _'Hell yes! I can't stand her not knowing! Can I do this? YES…..no….yes…maybe?'_

Sam wanted to kiss him so badly. She leaned forward and lightly kissed his lips. He kissed her back, with lust and desire. Ian could feel tears on her cheeks. They pulled back and Ian reached up to brush off her tears. Her skin was soft and a little flushed.

Ian leaned in this time to kiss her of the kiss was deeper this time. Sam put her hands around Ian's neck while Ian's hands were on her hips. He pulled her closer until it was impossible to get any closer. Sam fell on the ground and Ian fell on top of her. She wanted more so she made a move. She licked Ian's bottom lip, and Ian opened his mouth to allow her tongue in.

Meanwhile, upstairs in Harry's room Ginny and Harry had been snogging since they left them. They broke apart to catch their breath and were about to continue when Ginny screamed.

"Oh my God! Yes, I'm so happy! It's finally happened! Oh Harry look!" Ginny went on.

Harry was so confused. He couldn't figure out what was so important that they would stop kissing! He looked out the window where Ginny was pointing and saw none other than Ian and Sam snogging on the bench. _'Oh my God…my sister…my best friend!'_ He couldn't help but feel over protective of Sam. She was his little sister and he had never seen her kiss anyone like that! Never seen were the key words, Sam had many boyfriends last year. All the boys found her attractive, along with Ginny, but Harry had never seen her with one, and it brought on over protectiveness.

He looked again and they were lying on the ground this time. Harry had had enough. He ran out the door and down the stairs. Ginny went with him but stopped at the room where Ron and Hermione were having a little fun themselves. She walk right in on them not caring what was happening.

"Oh my God!" Ginny had walked in on Ron unbuttoning Hermione's shirt. Hermione had already taken off Ron's shirt. "Ok what ever I don't even want to know why…Sam and Ian are kissing! Outside!"

Hermione jumped up. Buttoning her shirt as she ran down the stairs. As soon as they got outside Harry went to pull them apart when Ginny gabbed his hand and pulled him towards her.

"Harry, no let them be!" Ginny begged. She wanted her best friend to be happy. Sam wasn't happy with all the guys last year because none of them were Ian.

"He's all over her Ginny! I have to go pull the apart that's my little sister! She's too young…"

"She's the same age as me! You didn't seem to have a problem being all over me! Harry you are damn lucky you did see all the boyfriends she had before, but please…let them be together! Better your best friend than some ratty no-good guy who just wants sex!"

"She's too young! She can't loose her virginity now!"

"Hah! Too bad you weren't there last year…"

"WHAT?" Harry was outraged! It was better it was his best friend though. Maybe he should just talk to Ian tomorrow…yes, he would talk to Ian tomorrow.

"Please babe…please?"

"Fine I'll talk to Ian tomorrow…still…did she really loose it last year?"

"Come on lets just go upstairs…and don't mention that to anyone mmk?" Ginny took Harry back inside and upstairs where they would continue what they were doing and Ron and Hermione just sat there, stunned. They were so confused.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked assuming Ron would have the answer…which was a bad assumption.

"I don't know! Did she just say her and Harry are -?" Ron asked. Panic struck his face.

"Oh no Ron…um…never!" Hermione lied. She knew they were probably having sex but Hermione decided if she told him the truth, he would be panicked all night, and she couldn't have that.

Ian and Sam continued kissing, nothing more and somehow ended up in the house t sometime in the house. Everyone slept peacefully that night only to await and hectic morning between the six of them.

**a/n: Ok so sorry this took so long! I started righting it a couple days ago but nothing was coming out so I started again and it worked! I hope you like it please review! Thanks for reading really! I didn't think anyone would!**

**Liss!**


	5. friday morning's alright for fighting

**A/n: SORRY EVERYONE! I know this has taken forever to update I just couldn't think of anything to do next…to be perfectly honest I still can't, but I reread what I've written and I've decided to start writing again so hopefully this won't bomb…please everyone keep reading! I'm thinking I'll try to update every Saturday unless it's a holiday weekend or if I'm not going to be able to (I'll tell you when I can't) hopefully this will work….NOW! On w/the story!**

**P.S. language in this chapter so if you don't like it skip over the words and use your imagination to fill in the blanks!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…**

**Blow-ups**

The next morning Ginny woke up to the sounds of yelling down stairs. She couldn't tell who it was but she could tell it was boy's voices. Suddenly she heard someone who sounded a lot like Ron…

"YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH MY SISTER?" Ron was yelling at Harry. He couldn't believe his best friend was doing this to him. Not just him but his little sister.

"Ron! I'm not sleeping with her…we just snogged…for a while." Harry replied a little nervous as to what he was going to do to him.

"Hey guys. Nice night last night huh?" Ian asked the boys as he walked down the stairs. That morning when he woke up he thought kissing Sam was a dream but he knew it wasn't. He was too happy for it not to be real! He had just hoped Sam felt the same way but as soon as he heard her singing along to her 'Rent' soundtrack earlier that morning, he knew she was happy. _'She really has a beautiful voice…I love it! I love her!'_

"You!" yelled pulling Ian out of his trance. "You were all over my sister! I can't believe it, and in my backyard to!"

"W-what?"

"You heard me you son of a-"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Lily roared as she ran in the room trying to break up the fight. She and James had been in the other room listening to everything.

"MOM! He was making out with Sam! In our backyard! You have to forbid him from seeing her!"

"Harry, you know I can't do that! And I think it's sweet that they are dating now…you are together right?" Lily asked Ian

"I'm…uh…maybe? I don't know I didn't ask. We just kind of kissed then went inside"

"Bloody Hell…a kiss? That was way more than a kiss!" Harry retaliated, not wanting to lose this fight.

"Harry, go upstairs now! You cannot tell your best friend or your sister who and who not to date! If they want to date, they can." Lily said and turned back to Ian, "Now, Ian, I'm sorry about Harry. You know the big brother role can get to his head!"

"I'm not done with you Ian Montgomery!" Harry yelled as he went upstairs.

"Don't think I'm done with you either Harry!" Ron said to Harry still outraged about what has happened between them.

Sam had been sitting on the stairs all morning listening to her brother and one of her best friends – Ron – fight downstairs. She knew what they were fighting about – Ginny. Hopefully Ginny wouldn't wake up, but they were yelling so loud it was almost impossible for them not to be heard. Suddenly she heard a door open and close again and a half-asleep Ginny came out of her room. _'Oh shit…'_

"What's all that yelling downstairs for?" Ginny asked oblivious to the fact that he boyfriend and brother were fighting over each other.

"Um, well, you see…"

"YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH MY SISTER?" they suddenly heard Ron yell at Harry.

"Oh…my…God…THAT BITCH!" Ginny yelled about to run down stairs and slap her brother for being an idiot but Sam held her back.

"No, Ginny don't make it worse…" Just as she said that Ian walked out. _'Ahh Ian…I love him…' she thought._

"Hey, Sam…" Ian thought she looked pretty in the morning…even with out make-up or sexy clothes. Ginny cleared her throat to let him know she was there.

"Oh, hi Ginny…well I'm going to go downstairs now!"

"OK…" replied Sam forgetting about the fight going on downstairs. Ginny and Sam sat down on the stairs listening to the fighting. Suddenly they heard Harry yelling at Ian.

"You heard me you son of a-," Harry screamed at Ian. Sam got up in tears trying to run downstairs but Ginny pulled her back and told her to wait, like Sam had told Ginny to.

As they sat there listening to everything happening, Sam was so mad at her brother she couldn't even speak. When Lily told Harry to go upstairs, Harry ran up where he saw Sam in tears and Ginny comforting her. Ginny looked up at Harry and gave him a disappointed look.

"Sam-please understand." Sam just cried harder.

"Harry, just go…leave her alone…" Ginny told him, still disappointed he has done this to her best friend. She had always told herself her best friends would come before any boyfriend, but Harry had been a best friend too. She decided Sam came first, because she was hurt, but she longed o go upstairs with Harry.

Sam got up wiped off her tears and ran upstairs. Ginny ran after her thinking she was going to her bed room but she wasn't, she had gone to Harry's room. _'Oh no' _she thought as she head Sam run into his room.

"YOU JERK! You can't leave my life alone for second can you? Ever stop to wonder if I was happy! Well apparently not! Now I'm not happy anymore ok? Now you can be happy with my best friend while I sit here and watch you two because according to you I can never be with the one I love!" Her screams could be heard around the whole house. Ian had heard them downstairs where he was with Lily and Ron.

"Whoa…" Ron said realizing how loudly Sam was yelling "She should be a cheerleader"

By this time Hermione had come downstairs to see what all the fuss was about.

"Ronald, it's not funny. She's really upset!" Hermione yelled at Ron for being so inconsiderate.

"Oh my God, what have a done…?" Ian thought out loud. He never wanted to make feel bad by kissing her. _'Did she just say she loved me?'_

"Don't worry Ian…you will be together. In fact you can go ask her out now! Although I'm not too sure that's the best idea…seeing as she's in a bad mood and although she doesn't want to listen to her brother, she respects him." As Lily said that, Sam came running downstairs passed Ron and Hermione and ran right up to Ian. She kissed him, not only because she was upset and she needed comforting, but because she wanted Ian so badly.

"Be my boyfriend." Sam stated after they kissed.

"B-but…Harry! I want to, but shouldn't we wait till he calms down?" Ian asked not wanting to get on anyone's bad side.

"Ian, who cares what he thinks! He can't tell me what to do and I have liked you since I was 12! Ever since I bumped into you in the halls on Hogwarts and you became by brothers best friend!" Ian looked at Lily. Lily nodded.

"Go ahead you two…Harry can't tell you not to and you really like each other." Lily told them wanting them to get together really badly. They kissed again and Ian went upstairs to take a shower avoiding Harry when he walked through the halls. Ginny came down stairs went up to Ron.

"Ronald Weasley! If you don't tell Harry you are okay with me and him I will bring you straight back home and tell mom what you did and then we'll see what your decision on this matter is!" Ginny yelled.

"But Ginny!"

Ginny grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the fireplace.

"OKAY OKAY! I'll go tell him you can date but I'm not okay with it! You two are only allowed to kiss when people can see you. No separate rooms!"

"Ron! I will hex your parts off if you do that! You better learn to like it you inconsiderate git!" Ginny yelled going to sit next to Sam who was talking with her mom and Ron ran upstairs afraid of getting hexed.

James who had been silent the whole time walked over to where the girls were sitting as sat down.

"Well, never a dull moment huh?" James said as he laughed. Ginny and Sam only glared at him and Lily shook her head.

"Well, Sam I'm glad you two finally got together don't worry Harry will get over it." Lily gave Sam, and Ginny, a sympathetic look.

"Yes about you and Ian," James started. Sam looked at Ginny. They could tell he was getting ready for _the talk_. "You will be safe right? I would be a hypocrite if I told you not to have sex before marriage," James laughed to himself at that last part, "but you will be safe right?"

Sam looked at Ginny and they started laughing.

"What? I'm serious! I ant you to be safe. Samantha Lily, listen to me!"

"Ha-ha-yeah dad-ha-ha-I'll be safe – ha-ha-don't worry!" Sam attempted to say in between her laughter and walked upstairs to see if a shower was open. As she was walking past the first bathroom she could hear singing. She could make out lyrics to 'Season's of Love' from her favorite musical, 'Rent'. Sam could hear Harry and Ron talking in Harry's room so it must have been Ian. _'He doesn't sound too bad…we were meant for each other!'_ little did she know she had said that last part out loud. She didn't think anyone heard her so she ran quietly upstairs just as Harry and Ron came out of their room.

"You got to give them a chance, mate. I'm doing that for you, why not do it for them?" Harry knew he should.

"I know…but it's hard to let go of my baby sister!"

"She's not a baby anymore mate…" Ron said. After that, Ron and Harry went downstairs to get some breakfast and tell Ginny sorry. Ian and Sam came down soon after hand-in-hand. Harry apologized, but he knew that watching them together was going to hard, but if Ron could do it, so could he.

While they were eating breakfast, five owls cam flying in.

"Hogwarts owls!" yelled Hermione, "but why so early! It's only July 5th."

"It's not from Hogwarts…." Ian said as he picked up the letter for himself and Sam who was sitting next to him.

"Then who are they from?" asked a very curious Sam.

**A/n: hmm who are they from? Why are they getting random letters? Personally I don't know yet either! HAH! APRIL FOOLS! Of course I know! (yeah I know its not April fools but I was at my friends house watching 12 hours of Harry Potter and I played one joke on my best friend Joe so I'm making up for it!) Keep reading and PLEASE! (PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! etc. etc.! ) REVIEW! I need help! Any suggestions for the future! Tell me! I might use them if they fit in! PLEASE!**

** LISS!**


End file.
